Ashita, Boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni Yuku
by Kaoru Yukina
Summary: Menyadari kalau adrenalin dan serotonin adalah hormon yang berbeda itu menyebalkan. Karena itu membuat Izaya harus memikirkan lagi seberapa jauh pengaruh Shizuo dalam hidupnya. Pre-slash.


**Ashita, Boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni Yuku**

**Disclaimer**:  
>Durarara! by Narita Ryohgo<br>Ashita, Boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni Yuku by Wakaba

**Warning**:  
>Jumbled timeline. MM attempt at relationship. Shizaya (of course). OOC!Izaya.

**Pre-story AN**:  
>Biasanya saya tidak akan menerjemahkan lirik lagu yang saya pakai kalau liriknya Bahasa Inggris. Tapi kalau Bahasa Jepang dan nggak di-translate, itu akan menjadi sia-sia saya majang liriknya. Jadi yang saya pakai adalah lirik lagu Ashita, Boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni Yuku dari Wakaba yang jadi ED-nya SekaKoi season 1. Terjemahannya adalah terjemahan ngaco berdasarkan pengetahuan saya tentang Bahasa Jepang yang minim ditambah bantuan Google Translate.<p>

Ini merupakan fic rikues-an Letty-Chan19. Semoga memuaskan sih. *pray*

* * *

><p><strong>- The Beginning -<strong>

* * *

><p>Sekali lagi Izaya memandang kerumunan orang yang sedang merencanakan sebuah penyerangan sia-sia terhadap Shizuo. Izaya jauh berada di lantai tiga gedung mantan SMAnya namun dia bisa menebak apa saja yang sedang dibicarakan para berandalan berseragam SMA yang sedang rapat di depan area pertokoan yang tidak jauh dari gedung sekolah itu. Dia tidak bisa mendengarkan apa yang tepatnya mereka bicarakan, tapi dia yang paling tau kalau pada dasarnya manusia hanya diberi pola pikir yang terbatas. Orang-orang yang sama, akan berpikir dengan cara yang sama. Berandalan seperti mereka sepertinya tidak punya hal lain yang lebih penting untuk mereka kerjakan.<p>

Well, sebenarnya Izaya juga. Karena kalau dia punya, untuk apa dia memandang kelakuan sia-sia berandalan itu?

Iya, Izaya bosan. Karena hari ini mainan favoritnya tidak bisa dia permainkan. Dan mainan yang lainnya, terlihat sangat tidak menarik kalau dibandingkan yang satu itu. Orang itu memang tidak ada bandingannya...

Tapi apa boleh buat, orang itu hanya akan berdansa di ujung jari anak itu. Kalau anak itu mengatakan dia harus pergi, maka dia akan pergi. Kalau anak itu mengatakan dia harus tenang, seketika dia akan diam.

Dan tentu saja itu tidak mengganggu Izaya.

Kalau dia mau membohongi dirinya terus-menerus.

Izaya menyeringai—atau tersenyum getir kalau kau mau melihat dengan kepala di bawah kakimu—ketika menyadari kalau pikirannya sudah mulai berjalan ke arah yang tidak seharusnya. Karena dia tau mana yang baik untuknya. Dan orang itu bukan. Dia tidak akan menjadi baik bagi Izaya. Dia mungkin akan menjadi baik bagi semua orang, tapi tidak bagi Izaya. Tidak akan pernah.

Karena Izaya bukan orang baik. Dan karena itu orang itu tidak akan pernah menjadi baik untuk Izaya. Karena orang itu adalah orang baik. Betapa pun dunia takut melihat pancaran emosinya, dia tetap adalah orang baik. Dan Izaya bukan orang baik. Izaya tidak membutuhkan orang baik dalam hidupnya.

Sama sekali tidak.

...

Lalu kenapa rasanya sakit? Lalu kenapa dadanya serasa diremas begitu orang itu tidak lagi memandangnya? Lalu kenapa rasanya dia ingin jatuh saat itu juga saat anak itu menggenggam tangan orang itu dan memintanya untuk mengabaikan Izaya dan dia menurut begitu saja?

Kenapa hidupnya terasa kosong saat orang itu tidak lagi menganggap Izaya sebagai bagian penting hidupnya?

Bukankah dulu orang itu selalu bisa mengendusnya bahkan ketika Izaya tidak ingin melihatnya? Bukankah orang itu yang paling ngotot menunjukkan pada Izaya kalau dia berjalan di jalan yang salah?

Bukankah dulu semuanya terasa sangat mudah?

Saat Izaya tidak bisa membedakan yang mana adrenalin dan yang mana serotonin. Semuanya jauh lebih mudah.

Kadang-kadang ada saatnya Izaya membenci intelejensinya sendiri. Apa gunanya mengetahui banyak hal kalau hanya akan membuatnya merasa sakit begini? Well, Izaya dibayar karena dia tau banyak hal jadi tentu saja itu berguna, tapi bukan itu intinya.

Karena saat ini dia hanya berharap untuk lupa. Dia berharap dia lupa detik saat dia menyadari kalau yang membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang bukan hanya sekedar adrenalin. Dia berharap dia lupa kalau dia tidak tertawa selepas itu kalau bukan karena orang itu sedang mengejarnya. Dia berharap untuk lupa bagaimana jantungnya selalu seolah berhenti berdetak saat orang itu mengucapkan namanya dengan luapan emosi. Dia berharap dia lupa berapa banyak kegembiraan yang dia dapat ketika orang itu memusatkan dunianya pada Izaya.

Memusatkan dunianya pada Izaya, huh? Tapi Izaya juga tau kalau orang itu tidak pernah begitu. Dunia orang itu hanya berpusat pada anak itu.

Karena Izaya hanya kutu di mata orang itu. Dan tidak akan berubah.

Dan karena itu Izaya tidak akan memaksakan diri. Tidak untuk menerima perasaannya sendiri. Tidak untuk berhadapan dengan orang itu. Bahkan tidak untuk menemuinya.

Karena orang itu tidak baik bagi Izaya.

* * *

><p><em>menyukaimu saja tidak akan membuatku puas<br>mengagumimu saja tidak akan membuatku merasa cukup  
>hari ini pun yang terasa jelas hanya rasa sepi ini<br>kalau aku melihatmu sekarang, mungkin aku akan menangis_

* * *

><p>Ungkapan cinta mana yang lebih romantis daripada tempat sampah yang dilempar ke muka?*<p>

Izaya tidak percaya bagaimana bisa dia cukup lengah untuk kemudian menyadari ada memar di pipi kirinya. Dia menatap penyerangnya dan memiringkan kepalanya, mengejek. Meskipun sebenarnya dia cukup heran bagaimana bisa Shizuo muncul di sekitarnya tanpa meneriakkan namanya keras-keras seperti biasanya.

"IZAYA-KUN!" ah, itu dia. Tidak ada yang berubah. Semuanya baik-baik saja. _Good old_ Shizu-chan.

"Oya, oya. Selamat sore, Shizu-chan. Kau masih brutal seperti biasanya," Izaya berdiri dari posisinya yang sempat ambruk karena dilempar tempat sampah tadi. Masih memandang Shizuo dengan tatapan meremehkan yang biasa.

"Berapa kali kubilang untuk enyah dari Ikebukuro, hah!?"

"Ck, ck, ck. Itu lagi, itu lagi. Jangan bilang sebenarnya Shizu-chan hanya tidak bisa menemukan alasan lain untuk mengajakku bicara... ah, otak protozoa memang hanya punya kemampuan yang terbatas. Pantas saja. Tapi serius deh, memangnya sejak kapan aku mendengarkanmu, Shizu-chan? Atau kau begitu ingin aku mendengarmu sampai kau terus-terusan berteriak begitu?"

"BERISIK! Sudah kubilang singkirkan bokong sialanmu dari Ikebukuro!" Shizuo mulai bergerak ke arah mesin penjual minuman terdekat. Dan saat itulah Izaya tau kalau sudah saatnya dia harus pergi. Tempat sampah dan mesin penjual minuman akan memberikan kerusakan dengan skala yang berbeda pada tubuh manusia. _Really_. Tapi Shizuo tidak pernah menganggap Izaya sebagai manusia dan dia sendiri adalah manusia yang tidak mudah rusak, jadi tentu saja dia tidak akan mengerti.

"Tapi bukankah kau menyukai bokongku? Buktinya kau terus-terusan mengejarku begitu, ahaha," Izaya menyempatkan diri untuk membalas kata-kata Shizuo sebelum akhirnya angkat kaki.

Disusul oleh teriakan maniak Shizuo yang jelas terdengar sebagai, "I-ZA-YA-KUN!" mesin penjual minuman yang tersungkur di tengah jalan, rambu lalu lintas yang tercabut dari tempatnya, hingga papan reklame yang seenaknya pindah lokasi ke pintu sebuah toko kue.

...

Izaya mengatur napasnya setelah yakin Shizuo sudah berhenti mengejarnya. "Aku benar-benar harus mulai membatalkan keanggotaan di tempat _fitness_ itu, deh. Berlarian dengan Shizu-chan saja rasanya bisa membuat jantungku jadi lebih segar. Ah~ lelahnya..." katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Dan hembusan angin yang membuatnya menoleh ke arah matahari terbenam di ujung horizon yang tertutup gedung-gedung pertokoan membuatnya menyadari kalau dia masih tersenyum bahkan setelah berjalan hampir lima meter. Dan tentu saja langkahnya yang hampir terlihat seperti loncatan itu bukan karena dia sedang bahagia.

Bukan sama sekali.

* * *

><p><em>aku mulai mencintaimu<br>dalam hembusan angin yang beraroma senja_

* * *

><p>Izaya menatap <em>handphone<em> kuningnya. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang bisa menghubungi nomor yang ada di handphone ini. Dan tentu saja dengan bodohnya layar _monochrome handphone_ itu menuliskan nama 'Shizu-chan'.

Adanya nama 'Shizu-chan' sendiri bukanlah hal yang aneh untuk Izaya. Dia sudah menyimpan nomor itu sejak hari kedua dia merasa kalau Shizuo akan merusak hidupnya. Hidup yang sudah dia bangun perlahan dengan tembok besar yang melindungi dirinya. Dan sekali lagi, bukan keberadaan nama itu yang aneh.

Dulu, Izaya akan sering memanggil nomor itu untuk mengganggu Shizuo. Mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya—yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu tenang juga, sih.

Sekarang, dia hanya memandang nama itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Kenapa orang itu memanggil?

Dia tidak pernah menelepon Izaya. Tidak sekali pun. Lalu kenapa sekarang? Di saat Izaya sama sekali tidak punya ide apa yang sedang dipikirkan orang itu. Izaya bahkan tidak sedang bermain dengan manusia-manusianya.

Karena dia sedang beristirahat. Karena Izaya sedang tidak ingin merasakan tembok tinggi itu runtuh sedikit demi sedikit. Mulai dari ujung dan mulai turun ke bawah.

Dia tidak mau menjadi anak bodoh lagi. Karena kalau tembok itu runtuh sepenuhnya, tidak akan ada yang melindunginya. Dia selalu sendiri. Dan karena itu dia harus bisa sendiri.

Layar _handphone_ itu kembali bersinar dan menampakkan nama yang sama.

Izaya semakin bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di Ikebukuro sampai Shizuo meneleponnya begitu? Seingatnya dia sedang tidak ada proyek di sana.

Atau mungkin adik-adiknya yang sekarang membuat ulah? Tapi dia tidak perlu peduli. Anak-anak itu sudah cukup iseng tanpa harus mendapat instruksi darinya—dan tentu saja Izaya tau itu bukan hal yang baik secara moral, tapi bukankah sudah cukup kalau seorang kakak mengajarkan apa yang dia tau pada adik-adiknya, meskipun hal yang aneh?

Jadi Izaya memutuskan untuk mengabaikan panggilan itu. Kalau belum siap ya belum siap. Tembok itu harus tinggi dan kokoh dulu sebelum Izaya mampu berbicara dengan Shizuo selayaknya dua manusia normal.

Untuk sekarang, dia hanya akan mengingat wajah cerah Shizuo ketika dia menceritakan pada Celty tentang film baru Kasuka.

Soal bagaimana Izaya melihat itu tanpa terlempari rambu lalu lintas, sebaiknya memang hanya Izaya yang tau.

Tanpa sadar, tawa getir itu kembali terlempar dari bibir Izaya.

Karena orang itu tidak akan berbicara dengan riang begitu kalau bersama Izaya.

* * *

><p><em>aku bisa menjadi bahagia<br>dengan mengingat suaramu dan caramu tertawa_

* * *

><p>Shinra menjahit luka di lengan Izaya dengan ekspresi yang aneh. Bukan berarti dalam keadaan normal Shinra tidak aneh, tapi ini melebihi standar aneh yang biasanya. Karena Shinra terlihat serius. Karena Shinra terlihat khawatir.<p>

"Hei, Izaya, apa ada yang salah denganmu?" tanyanya pelan, seolah khawatir pertanyaan itu akan menghancurkan Izaya. Sejak kapan dia jadi terlihat rapuh begitu?

Izaya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. "Salah? Bagaimana bisa ada yang salah denganku? Aku memiliki manusia-manusia yang kucintai, aku tidak pernah lebih baik dari ini,"

"Dan kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu? Belum ada yang bisa melukaimu sedalam ini. Aku tidak pernah harus 'menjahit' kulitmu. Tentu saja ada yang salah denganmu. Dan kau semakin jarang mengambil pekerjaan di Ikebukuro, bukan berarti aku protes karena Ikebukuro menjadi lebih damai, tapi kalau ada yang salah denganmu, aku curiga kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak beres,"

Izaya menyeringai. Melukai sedalam ini, kah? Hah, seandainya hanya sedalam itu. "Oya, oya. Tentu saja kau hanya mengkhawatirkan bulan madumu dengan Celty. Kalian semakin mesra saja. Tenang saja. Aku tidak sedang merencanakan apa pun. Kau bisa menikmati bulan madumu dengan tenang~"

Mendengar kisah cintanya dengan Celty disebut, ekspresi khawatir yang ada di wajah Shinra seketika menghilang. Dia mulai menceritakan dongeng asmaranya dengan Celty yang menurut Izaya... manis. Karena Izaya tau, untuk sampai ke titik di mana Shinra bisa menyatakan dengan bangganya kalau kisah cinta mereka tidak lagi hanya searah, Shinra sudah mengalami berbagai macam penolakan dari Celty. Dan Shinra bisa tetap bertahan. Tidak terhitung berapa banyak memar yang dia dapat dari sikutan Celty saat dullahan itu menganggap Shinra mulai gila, tapi Shinra masih begitu.

Dia menyatakan cintanya dengan bangga. Dan cinta itu tidak pernah merubah Shinra.

Kadang Izaya berharap dia bisa sekuat Shinra.

Kalau dibandingkan dengan Shinra, kegilaan Izaya terhadap orang itu adalah hal yang sepele. Bagaimana pun juga, Izaya tidak terobsesi dengan mahluk yang bukan spesiesnya. Lalu kenapa dia begitu takut? Lalu kenapa dia tidak bisa melupakan saat orang itu memalingkan muka seolah Izaya hanya manusia dalam kerumunan yang tidak berarti?

Karena mau apa pun yang dikatakan orang lain, bisa membuat orang itu memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya bagi Izaya adalah hal yang membuat Izaya merasa bangga secara tidak sadar.

* * *

><p><em>aku mulai mencintaimu<br>aku belum mengatakannya pada siapa pun_

* * *

><p>Melihat ibunya panik adalah hal sangat menyebalkan bagi Izaya. Karena sang ibu jadi menyebalkan kalau dia sedang panik. Saat ini saja dia sedang mencoba mencari Mairu dan Kururi di dalam kulkas setelah menyerah mencari di tempat sampah.<p>

Sebenarnya Izaya, yang saat itu masih kelas dua SMA, mengerti kenapa ibunya panik begitu, maksudnya dia tau apa yang sedang dilakukan adik-adiknya. Dan Izaya menolak mengakui kalau sebenarnya masalah yang dihadapi ibunya berasal dari dirinya juga.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Mairu dan Kururi melihat Izaya yang dikejar Shizuo keliling kota saat mereka akan membeli eskrim. Dan entah apa yang dilakukan Shizuo pada waktu itu—Izaya sedang tidak menoleh ke belakang untuk menghindari lemparan lampu lalu lintas dari Shizuo—si kembar menjadi sangat terobsesi pada manusia pirang itu. Izaya bahkan sampai harus berjanji memberikan foto-foto Shizuo untuk mencegah mereka mengecat rambut coklat mereka menjadi pirang.

Dan sekarang pun, Izaya yakin mereka berdua sedang berada di antah berantah berharap akan melihat Shizuo beraksi.

Mereka tidak tau, kalau aksi brutal yang membuat mereka menyukai Shizuo, hanya terjadi kalau objek kemarahan Shizuo adalah Izaya.

Karena tidak tahan melihat ibunya yang mencari adik-adiknya di tempat-tempat yang semakin aneh—kandang anjing tetangga, misalnya—akhirnya Izaya memutuskan untuk keluar rumah dengan alasan mencari adik-adiknya.

Setelah hampir setengah jam berjalan tanpa tujuan, Izaya memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah mesin penjual minuman untuk mencari asupan kopi yang tadi gagal didapatnya karena ibunya membuang semua stok kopi Izaya karena dianggap membuat adik-adiknya menjadi aneh. Sang ibu tidak menyadari kalau keanehan itu genetik.

"Hei, Izaya," Izaya sepertinya mengenal suara orang yang memanggilnya. Terasa familier, tapi asing.

Dan ketika dia menoleh, Izaya tau apa sebabnya. Karena Izaya tidak pernah mendengar orang itu berbicara dengan nada setenang itu. Shizuo memanggil namanya seolah nama itu bukan jelmaan setan.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, Shizuo menenteng dua bungkusan yang bentuknya seperti manusia. Oh, setelah Izaya perhatikan lagi, Shizuo sedang menenteng Mairu dan Kururi melalui tudung jaket mereka.

"Waa, Shizu-chan, ternyata kau pedofil, ya?" tanya Izaya sok inosen.

"Jangan bercanda. Ini barang bawaanmu, kan? Kupulangkan sebelum aku merusaknya,"

Izaya menangkap kedua adiknya yang dilempar oleh Shizuo sampai dia hampir terjengkang, karena tidak mungkin dia menghindar, itu akan membuat adik-adiknya memar. Kedua adiknya menggerutu tidak jelas mengenai mereka yang sudah mengikuti Shizuo seharian tapi tidak bisa melihat Shizuo marah-marah.

Izaya menaruh adik-adiknya kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Shizuo. "Oya, oya. Ternyata Shizu-chan memang pedofil. Dia bahkan akan merusak adik-adikku yang masih polos. Aa, untung sekolah kita tidak dekat dengan SD. Bisa-bisa anak-anak SD itu nanti dirusak semua oleh Shizu-chan..."

Berbagai perempatan mulai bermunculan di dahi Shizuo. Dan hal selanjutnya yang Izaya dengar adalah tawa girang adik-adiknya saat Shizuo mencabut mesin penjual minuman—yang ngomong-ngomong Izaya belum jadi membeli kopi darinya—untuk dilempar ke Izaya.

"IZAYA-KUN!"

Mairu dan Kururi bisa mencari jalan pulang mereka sendiri kalau mereka sudah puas bermain, Izaya masih perlu untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari segala barang berat yang Shizuo lemparkan ke arahnya.

...

Dan sekarang, sejauh yang bisa Izaya ingat, itu adalah satu-satunya waktu di mana suara ringan Shizuo diarahkan padanya. Meskipun setelahnya disusul dengan teriakan-teriakan yang biasanya, tapi itu cukup untuk sekarang.

Kan?

* * *

><p><em>sendiri pun aku bisa menjadi bahagia<br>saat mengingat suaramu dan caramu bicara_

* * *

><p>Izaya tidak ingat bagaimana ceritanya sampai dia bisa duduk bersama geng Kadota di Rusia Sushi. Dia mengerling Erika dan Walker yang sedang membicarakan entah apa. Mereka adalah tipikal manusia yang bisa membuat dunianya sendiri. Aa, itu pasti menyenangkan. Saburo sedang menjelaskan betapa tidak elitnya pintu mobilnya saat ini kepada Kadota yang sedang sibuk mencerna sushi yang ada di mejanya. Izaya selalu menganggap kalau geng ini adalah geng yang menarik: karena hanya Walker dan Erika yang terlihat nyambung.<p>

Tapi bukankah itu yang membuat sebuah gerombolan menjadi lengkap? Ketika semua bagian darinya memiliki perannya sendiri-sendiri. Lalu apa peran Izaya dalam hidup orang itu?

Ah, betapa Izaya mulai membenci dirinya sendiri saat pikirannya mulai kembali pada orang itu.

"Hei, Izaya, kenapa aku lama tidak melihatmu di Ikebukuro? Kekacauan macam apa lagi yang kau buat?" tanya Kadota tiba-tiba. Izaya yang sedang sibuk mengunyah ootoronya sampai hampir tersedak karenanya.

"Ara, ara. Kenapa semua orang jadi merindukanku begitu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Dotachin, tentu saja aku akan lebih sering mengunjungimu kalau kau bilang kau merindukanku begitu," Izaya menjawab dengan nada manis dibuat-buat—yang dia harap bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya akan pernyataan Kadota.

Memangnya dia benar-benar sudah terlalu lama tidak berada di Ikebukuro? Padahal menurutnya, ini masih terlalu sering. Memang, sih, sudah hampir tiga minggu sejak adegan kejar-kejarannya dengan Shizuo yang terakhir—satu-satunya indikasi kalau Izaya sedang berada di Ikebukuro. Tapi bagaimana orang itu mengabaikan keberadaannya hanya karena anak itu, Izaya belum bisa sembuh dari rasa sakit itu. Jadi dia memastikan tidak akan bertemu dengan orang-orang aneh yang mengenalnya kalau pun dia berada di Ikebukuro. Terutama orang itu. Dan mungkin itulah yang membuat bahkan Kadota merasakan hilangnya Izaya.

"Aku merasa bodoh bertanya padamu," Kadota mendengus dan meneruskan makannya.

Dan saat itu Izaya menyadari kalau pertengkaran kecil Erika dan Walker tentang gadis penyihir kecil mana yang paling kuat sudah selesai. Dan Erika sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang hampir sama dengan yang diberikan Shinra beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lihat di Izaya yang membuat mereka melihatnya dengan cara itu?

Sebenarnya kalau Izaya tidak sibuk menghabiskan ootoronya sebelum Kadota mengajaknya bicara tadi, dia pun akan menyadari kalau Kadota juga memberikan tatapan yang sama.

"IZAYA-KUN! Keluar kau sebelum aku menghancurkan tempat ini! Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk enyah dari Ikebukuro, huh!? Keluar kau agar aku bisa menghajarmu!"

Izaya tidak menyadari kalau Erika dan Kadota kembali menatapnya dengan aneh setelah melihat perubahan warna air muka Izaya mendengar auman yang sudah jelas siapa pemiliknya itu.

Mengumpulkan akal sehatnya kembali, Izaya mengontrol topeng yang dia pasang di wajahnya. Tidak boleh ada yang tau bagaimana suara itu saja bisa begitu berpengaruh pada detak jantungnya. Tidak boleh ada yang tau kalau ada sebagian dari diri Izaya yang bersyukur dia masih bisa mendengar suara itu. Masih dengan kemarahan yang sama. Masih dengan emosi yang sama. Tidak boleh ada yang tau kalau Izaya masih berharap dia bisa menjadi pusat perhatian orang itu. Semua itu, cukup Izaya saja yang tau.

...

Ah, senja macam ini lagi. Shizuo itu tidak suka menyerah kalau matahari belum mulai terbenam, ya? Kali ini Izaya menemukan dirinya berada atap gedung yang cukup tinggi. Belum jelas ada di mana. Yang dia tau, seiring dengan matahari yang berjalan pelan menuju peraduannya di tangan malam, Izaya meremat dada kirinya.

Debar jantung ini, bukan hanya karena dia kelelahan berlarian sepanjang hari. Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, bukan hanya karena otot-otonya merasa letih.

Karena lebih daripada Shizuo ingin melemparnya dengan papan reklame, ada sebagian dari Izaya yang ingin berhenti. Ada sebagian dirinya yang ingin berhenti berlari.

Dan karena dia belum mampu berhenti, rasanya sakit.

Bahkan hembusan angin lembut itu pun terasa akan meniup tubuh Izaya yang entah kenapa terasa kosong.

Shizuo tidak akan mengejarnya lagi untuk sekarang. Karena itu Izaya akan baik-baik saja kalau dia mau beristirahat. Dan dia mulai merebahkan dirinya dia atap gedung yang lokasinya belum jelas baginya itu.

* * *

><p><em>rasa sepi ini berbisik<br>rasa cinta ini berkerlip  
>aku tidak bisa membedakan dua rasa itu<br>hingga jantungku terasa diremas perlahan oleh senja_

* * *

><p>Izaya memandang ootoro yang tadi ditinggalkan oleh sekretasrisnya, Namie. Tidak sedikit pun dia ingin menyentuh makanan favoritnya, mengabaikan kalau dia sendiri tadi yang meminta makanan itu pada Namie—padahal Namie sudah memasakkan nasi goreng untuknya. Sedikit banyak Izaya bisa membayangkan wajah kesal Namie besok saat dia menyadari kalau Izaya tidak memakan secuil pun makanan yang dia siapkan.<p>

Ah, bukan berarti Namie akan peduli. Dia punya cinta sendiri yang membuatnya terlalu sibuk untuk mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

Izaya berharap dia bisa mencintai sedalam itu. Meskipun dia tau cinta itu salah, Namie tidak pernah berhenti. Kalau dia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan cara yang dia mau, dia akan mengungkapkannya dengan cara yang diakui oleh objek cintanya.

Belakangan ini Izaya merasa sangat payah. Biasanya dia bisa menerima segala penolakan dari mana pun. Dari berbagai manusia yang menerima cintanya, dia sudah dibenci dan dikutuk. Dan itu tidak pernah melukainya lebih dalam dari ini. Dia belum pernah merasa begitu sendiri. Biasanya pikirannya akan bicara padanya dan membuatnya berpikir kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang pikiran itu tidak ada.

Sepertinya dia juga lelah.

Lelah melihat Izaya yang terus-terusan berlari. Lelah karena Izaya tidak pernah mau menerima dirinya sendiri. Lelah karena Izaya menolak untuk menyatakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya dan memperjuangkannya. Lelah karena Izaya selalu mengambil jalan keluar yang mudah. Karena Izaya masih belum berhenti juga untuk melarikan diri.

Meski pun dia tau itu tidak akan mengubah apa pun.

Karena cepat atau lambat, perasaan yang ditumpuknya akan tumpah dari penampungnya dan dia harus mencari penampung yang lebih besar. Dan penampung mana yang bisa menampungnya lebih baik daripada sang objek perasaan?

Orang itu. _That blasted annoying bastard_.

_Handphone_ hijau Izaya—yang dia khususkan untuk _job-related contacts_—berdering keras membawa Izaya pulang dari lamunannya tentang orang itu. Dan munculnya nama Namie di layar _handphone_ itu samasekali tidak diperkirakan oleh Izaya.

Izaya mengangkatnya tanpa pikir panjang. Mungkin ada klien yang menghubunginya lewat Namie, meskipun itu sangat tidak biasanya.

"_Moshi-moshi_~" sapanya riang. Tentu saja dia riang, paling tidak ada yang dia ajak bicara saat ini.

_"Kau sudah makan?"_

"Eh?" tentu saja Izaya bingung. Ini Namie, lho, yang menelepon.

_"Aku hanya mengingatkan kalau aku akan meracunimu besok kalau aku mendengar perutmu berbunyi dan kau mengabaikannya lagi,"_

Izaya terdiam. Kalau bahkan Namie bisa mengingatkannya akan hal sepele begitu, berarti ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya. Dan tentu saja Izaya menyalahkan orang itu.

"Eh? Apa ini? Sepertinya Namie mengkhawatirkanku. Ah~ senangnya."

_"Diam kau! Kalau kau mati siapa yang akan membayarku?"_

Oh, jadi itu. Seharusnya Izaya tau. Nyatanya memang tidak ada yang peduli, kan, apa yang terjadi pada Izaya. Mereka hanya akan peduli kalau ada yang mereka butuhkan dari orang lain. Manusia memang seperti itu. Mereka hanya akan mengkhawatirkan mereka yang keberadaannya mereka butuhkan. Selebihnya tidak terlalu penting.

Izaya menutup teleponnya dengan santai. Namie tidak akan marah. Maksudnya dia kan selalu marah-marah pada Izaya, jadi tidak akan ada bedanya.

Hah, semua ini semakin menyebalkan. Selalu memikirkan orang itu justru membuat Izaya merasa sangat sendirian dan dia mulai bosan. Tidak ada hal baik yang dihasilkan dari Izaya yang bosan. Dan Izaya sendiri tidak tau apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya kali ini.

* * *

><p><em>menyukaimu saja tidak akan membuatku puas<br>mengagumimu saja tidak akan membuatku merasa cukup  
>hari ini pun yang terasa jelas hanya rasa sepi ini<br>kalau aku melihatmu sekarang, mungkin aku akan menangis_

* * *

><p>Izaya mengingat apa yang dulu pernah dikatakan Shizuo padanya, bahwa Shizuo bisa mengendus Izaya dari jarak tidak terkira karena Izaya mengeluarkan bau busuk yang berasal dari segala kekacauan yang dia rencanakan. Orang itu berfungsi sepenuhnya karena instingnya, jadi mungkin memang begitu kenyataannya. Shizuo memang terlalu tajam untuk kebaikannya sendiri.<p>

Jadi Izaya memutuskan untuk melakukan sebuah eksperimen kecil. Dia akan membuntuti Shizuo tanpa rencana jahat sama sekali. Apakah orang itu masih akan bisa mengendusnya seperti biasa?

Seharusnya, sih, tidak. Karena kalau iya, Izaya benar-benar tidak akan mengerti bagaimana insting Shizuo bekerja. Dan ketidakmengertiannya akan Shizuo selalu membuatnya sedikit depresi. Karena bukankah Shizuo juga manusia? Atau setidaknya Izaya berharap begitu. Selama ini dia hanya bisa mencintai manusia, kan?

Izaya berhenti di sebuah kafe yang membuat _strawberry cheesecake_ yang tidak terlalu manis di lidahnya—giginya selalu terasa ngilu kalau memakan makanan yang terlalu manis.* Dia tau Shizuo sering membeli asupan kuenya di toko yang ada di seberang jalan, dagangan di toko itu super manis sampai Izaya heran bagimana bisa gigi Shizuo tidak bolong meskipun dia sering memakan kue di situ. Terlalu banyak kalau menurut pengamatan Izaya.

Izaya duduk dan memesan sepotong _strawberry cheesecake_ dan segelas _cappucino_ kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar. Biasanya Shizuo akan muncul jam-jam segini. Jangan tanya bagaimana dia bisa tau. Bagaimana pun juga, ada alasan kenapa Izaya punya banyak pelanggan sebagai penjual informasi. Karena dia bisa mendapatkan informasi macam apa pun yang dia inginkan—dan kadang-kadang memanipulasinya sendiri kalau perlu.

Benar saja, belum sampai Izaya memasukkan sendokan ketiga dari kuenya, dia melihat Shizuo berjalan ke arah toko kue yang ada di seberang jalan itu.

Bersama Kasuka.

Apa yang dilakukan aktor terkenal itu siang bolong di daerah pertokoan begitu? Apa dia lupa kalau hari Minggu biasanya dipakai orang-orang untuk keluar berbelanja dan kemungkinan toko yang akan mereka kunjungi ramai? Apa dia lupa kalau dia itu aktor terkenal dan akan membuat heboh kalau sampai terlihat di tempat seperti itu?

Entah kenapa Izaya merasa kalah.

Karena ekspresi yang ada di wajah Shizuo saat ini sangat lembut. Tidak ada sedikit pun jejak kemarahan terlihat di wajahnya. Dia terlihat begitu damai. Dan Izaya tidak menyukainya.

Belum sampai rasa sebal Izaya menghasilkan rencana busuk untuk mengerjai Shizuo, si pirang itu sudah berbalik. Menatap lurus ke arahnya. Seringai aneh mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Tangannya mulai terkepal. Matanya celingukan seolah mencari sesuatu untuk dilempar—atau mungkin bukan hanya seolah tapi memang iya. Mata itu kembali mengarah ke Izaya dengan sinar yang sama. Sinar yang selalu dilihat Izaya kalau sang _fortissimo_ sedang ingin melemparnya ke ujung dunia.

Well, _strawberry cheesecake_ ini sepertinya tidak bisa Izaya makan sampai habis. Ada yang lebih penting selain makan untuk menjaga seseorang untuk tetap hidup.

Bagi Izaya, salah satunya adalah berlari. Dia tidak ingin toko kecil yang sering dikunjunginya ini dihancurkan oleh Shizuo.

Izaya berjalan mendekat ke arah Shizuo, memberi jarak aman agar toko kecil itu tetap bisa beroperasi. "Ne, ne, bagaimana bisa ada Shizu-chan di sini? Padahal aku sudah memastikan kalau seharusnya aku bisa menikmati hari Mingguku tanpa harus berlarian bersama Shizu-chan. Hah~ Shizu-chan benar-benar tidak terduga," bohong Izaya.

"Izaya-kun," Shizuo mulai mendesis, "tetap berdiri di situ biar aku bisa menghajarmu kali ini. Enyah kau dari Ikebukuro, dasar kutu busuk!"

"Ara, ara. Aku jadi bingung harus menuruti yang mana. Jadi Shizu-chan ingin aku tetap berdiri di sini atau pergi dari sini? Ah, _choices, choices_..."

Tentu saja Izaya mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi. Shizuo sudah menemukan satu tanda dilarang parkir untuk dilempar soalnya.

Dan kenyataan kalau orang itu meninggalkan anak itu hanya untuk mengejar Izaya, mau tidak mau membuat Izaya tertawa dari telinga ke telinga.

Ah~ hari Minggu yang indah.

* * *

><p><em>aku mulai mencintaimu<br>dalam aroma hujan di hari minggu  
>mengingatnya membuatku ingin bertemu denganmu:<br>tawamu ketika kau berbalik untuk melihatku_

* * *

><p>Tokoh utama dalam suatu kisah akan menemukan cara misterius agar tujuan utamanya tercapai. Entah tiba-tiba dia adalah keturunan penyihir hebat, atau ada pertapa yang secara acak mau mengajarinya sihir. Tapi Izaya tidak mengerti sihir, dan tidak percaya pada kebetulan.<p>

Semua yang terjadi dalam hidup, siapa pun itu, memiliki artinya sendiri. Ada yang membuatnya bisa sampai begitu. Entah karena pilihan-pilihannya sebelumnya, atau karena pilihan-pilihan dari orang-orang terdekatnya.

Izaya tidak percaya kebetulan, dan karena itu dia selalu merencanakan apa saja yang akan dia lakukan. Memastikan kalau semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang dia harapkan.

Tapi orang itu selalu berada di luar ekspektasinya. Menghancurkan semua rencana Izaya bahkan tanpa usaha yang berarti. Dan itu membuat Izaya sebal setengah mati.

Karena bagaimana bisa dia menyukai—tidak, mencintai—orang semacam itu? Apa orang itu benar-benar manusia? Izaya bahkan pernah mengecek ke rumah sakit tempat orang itu dilkahirkan hanya untuk memastikan kalau orang itu dilahirkan dari rahim manusia. Mana ada manusia yang berpikir dengan 98 persen insting seperti itu selain dia.

Menyebalkan.

Karena Izaya tau dia tidak bisa begini terus. Dia tidak bisa berlaku seolah-olah tidak ada yang berubah. Meski dia juga tau, merubah keadaan bukan berarti harus ke arah yang dia inginkan, karena dia tau orang itu tidak bisa dimanipulasi dengan cara yang biasa.

Dia selalu bisa mengendus apa yang diinginkan Izaya. Dan karena itu Izaya tau kebohongan macam apa pun tidak akan bekerja.

Kalau dia mau bergerak maju, dia harus menghidangkan jantungnya. Entah akan diremas sampai hancur atau akan digenggam dengan lembut. Meski Izaya meragukan kalau orang itu bisa diasosiasikan dengan apa pun yang bersifat lembut. Tapi orang itu suka makanan manis dan susu, mungkin kalau pun akan diremas, dia tidak akan meremasnya dengan kasar...?

Ah, Izaya, kadang-kadang kau sangat mudah melupakan siapa dirimu di mata orang itu kalau sudah tertelan kegalauan begitu.

Tapi perasaan manusia adalah hal yang senantiasa berubah.

Kemudian Izaya mengingat tatapan mata yang diarahkan orang itu padanya. Tidak berubah dari sembilan tahun yang lalu.

Tapi kau takkan pernah tau apa yang ada dalam pikiran manusia lain.

Izaya mengingat dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan orang itu pertama kali dia melayangkan pandangannya pada Izaya: "Kau membuatku muak."

Tapi kadang apa yang diucapkan tidak selalu sama dengan apa yang dirasakan.

Kemudian Izaya berpikir apakah mesin penjual minuman dan rambu lalu lintas bisa berbohong.

Tapi memangnya ada yang bisa menolak cinta Izaya begitu saja?

Izaya pura-pura lupa kalau dia punya banyak musuh yang spesiesnya adalah manusia.

Tapi—

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba ada sekotak sesuatu yang terlempar ke kepala Izaya. Izaya memungut benda yang baru saja membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Sekotak ootoro hangat. Dia memandang ke ujung ruangan: Namie sudah ada di wilayah kerjanya menata beberapa folder yang lebih berantakan daripada biasanya.

"Eh? Namie-san sudah di sini? Kenapa tidak memberi salam yang lebih manis, si? 'Selamat sore, Bos,' begitu misalnya,"

"Diamlah. Kau ini ingin _go internasional_ atau apa? Kenapa semua berkas ini jadi perlu digolongkan berdasarkan wilayah juga? Biasanya kau hanya mengambil pekerjaan dari Ikebukuro dan Shinjuku saja,"

"Tapi kan Ikebukuro sudah sangat lawas. Meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak pernah bosan juga, sih. Bagaimana pun juga, manusia-manusia di Ikebukuro adalah manusia-manusia yang paling menyenangkan. Mereka selalu bisa memberiku kejutan-kejutan yang manis. Ikebukuro hanya...,"

"Memiliki Heiwajima Shizuo sebagai anjing penjaga dan kau mulai bingung bagaimana menyingkirkan dia dari pikiranmu?"

Izaya menatap Namie. Namie bahkan tidak mengerling ke arah Izaya. Seolah dia benar-benar tau apa efek dari kata-katanya untuk Izaya. Izaya ingin meminta penjelasan, tapi bahkan dia sendiri tidak tau penjelasan macam apa yang ingin dia dengar.

Karena Izaya mulai menyadari: dari segala ancaman mematikan yang meliputi pekerjaannya, auman kebencian dari sang anjing penjaga itu lebih tidak sehat untuk kebaikan jantungnya.

* * *

><p><em>perasaan rahasia ini berhembus<br>perasaaan membingungkan ini terasa lembut  
>aku tidak bisa menggenggam keduanya dalam tanganku<br>hingga jantungku terasa diremas perlahan oleh senja_

* * *

><p>Izaya ingin sekali mengubur dirinya dalam sumur. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya bulan ini. Melihat Shinra yang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh itu. Izaya tidak bisa mengerti. Menurutnya dia sudah memasang topeng di wajahnya dengan sempurna.<p>

Seharusnya tidak ada yang tau kalau dia sedang mengalami _teenage angst_ yang telat. Izaya bukan lagi _teenager_.

Lalu kenapa seingatnya saja sudah lima orang berbeda yang memandangnya dengan tatapan itu. Seperti orang tua yang takut anak gadisnya akan dibawa lelaki tidak benar. _For the sake of everything that's holy_, Izaya bahkan bukan anak gadis. Kenapa ada tatapan maklum yang lega juga dalam tatapan khawatir mereka?

Oke, sebenarnya menurut Izaya sangat wajar kalau Shinra saat ini sedang memasang ekspresi khawatirnya. Shinra itu sudah seperti dokter pribadinya yang nyaris tidak terpakai. _Well_, kadang-kadang Izaya memakai Shinra untuk membersihkan luka-luka gores yang dialaminya dari pertengkaran sepihaknya dengan Shizuo kalau dia sedang malas. Tapi ini kedua kalinya bulan ini Izaya memakai Shinra untuk mengobati luka serius. Jadi, menurut Izaya pun, sudah sewajarnya kalau Shinra khawatir.

"Orihara-kun, kau tidak sedang memulai kebiasaan buruk semacam melukai dirimu sendiri, kan?" tanyanya pelan sambil menjahit luka yang ada di paha Izaya. Luka tusuk cukup dalam yang didapatnya karena dia sempat-sempatnya melamun di saat kesepakatan kedua kliennya mencapai jalan buntu.

"Melukai diri sendiri itu pekerjaan orang primitif, Shinra. Kau tau aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu. Kalau mau terluka, aku tinggal mengunjungi Shizu-chan, dan BAM, dia akan melemparkan segala rupa yang bisa dia lemparkan,"

"Lalu kenapa kau terluka lebih parah daripada kalau kau selesai berkejaran dengan Shizuo-kun?"

"Aku hanya...,"

Sepertinya Shinra sudah selesai menjahit luka Izaya, karena sekarang dia sedang menatap Izaya dengan ekspresi serius. "Kau tau, Celty kemarin mempertanyakan dirimu. Dia bertanya apa kau baik-baik saja. Dia bahkan mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang berhasil Shizuo lakukan padamu. Kau benar-benar terlihat tidak beres,"

Izaya menunduk. Belum pernah sekali pun dia merasa jatuh hanya karena ada yang mengatakan kalau dia tidak beres, karena memang ada yang salah dengan mentalnya, dan karena baginya itu normal. Tapi bahkan Izaya pun menyadari kalau belakangan ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Semenjak dia menyadari sejauh apa ekstensi perasaannya pada orang itu.

"Tentu saja pada dasarnya aku tidak peduli konflik macam apa lagi yang muncul di antara kalian, karena sejak awal aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuat kalian tidak akur. Tapi kau adalah orang yang cukup sering muncul di hadapan Celty dan kalau itu membuatnya khawatir, tentu saja aku akan khawatir juga,"

"Aku... mencintainya... sepertinya," ujar Izaya pelan. Bahkan Shinra tidak akan mendengarnya kalau dia tidak sedang berkonsentrasi penuh pada Izaya saat itu.

Shinra tersenyum bangga. Seolah-olah dia sudah tau itu sejak awal. Tapi Izaya baru menyadarinya beberapa minggu—well, ternyata itu lama—yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa Shinra mengeluarkan ekspresi semacam itu?

"Lalu kenapa kau berusaha begitu keras untuk membunuhnya?" tanya Shinra masih dengan sedikit tanda-tanda senyuman bangga yang tadi.

"Karena aku tidak tau...? Aku tidak tau kalau itu bukan benci. Selama ini aku percaya aku sangat membencinya sampai ingin membunuhnya. Tapi ketika dia berbalik, rasanya sakit. Kemudian aku tau kalau ada cinta yang berbeda dengan apa yang kurasakan kalau aku sedang mengamati reaksi manusia. Berkejaran dengannya itu... menyenangkan. Tapi belakangan aku ingin berhenti dan itu menyebalkan,"

Shinra berdiri dari duduknya, "Kurasa kau memang harus berhenti. Kau tidak akan bisa berlari secepat biasanya dengan kaki seperti itu,"

Izaya memandang pahanya. Mengingat kalau tadi dia bisa mencapai apartemen Shinra saja dengan susah payah.

Ya, dia tidak bisa berlari lagi.

Lagipula dia sudah ingin berhenti. _So stop it is_.

* * *

><p><em>menyukaimu saja tidak akan membuatku puas<br>mengagumimu saja tidak akan membuatku merasa cukup  
>begitu sinar mentari pagi mulai berlimpah<br>aku akan berkata "aku mencintaimu," dengan berani_

* * *

><p>Izaya membaca segala macam referensi yang bisa dia dapatkan. Novel romantis, film komedi romantis, sampai <em>doujinshi yaoi<em>. Dia berharap dia bisa menemukan kata-kata macam apa yang akan dia katakan pada orang itu kalau mereka bertemu. Tapi jalannya buntu. Kalau pun tokoh-tokoh fiktif yang dia temui itu memiliki _love-hate relationship_, ekstensinya tidak separah hubungannya dengan orang itu. Sembilan tahun dan masih saja dilempari dengan rambu lalu lintas.

Dan tokoh-tokoh yang dia baca memang sudah ada bibit cinta—meskipun sedikit—dari awal pertemuan mereka. Yang ada dalam hubungan Izaya dan orang itu, hanya kebencian.

_Love-hate relationship_ apanya. Kalau begini, sih, dia akan diambrukkan dengan mesin penjual minuman bahkan sebelum dia sempat bicara.

Lagipula memangnya akan mudah untuk mengatakan cinta kalau mulutmu sudah terbiasa dengan cacian?

Bagaimana kalau dia kelepasan memanggil orang itu manusia gua atau protozoa? Atau monster?

Izaya merasa dia jatuh kembali ke titik awal. Bedanya, sekarang dia sudah menetapkan hati untuk menyatakan cintanya. Tapi ketakutannya akan reaksi orang itu tetap saja tidak berubah. Seandainya orang itu bukan orang itu, pasti akan lebih mudah.

Dengan Kadota misalnya. Kalau dia menyatakan cinta pada Kadota, kemungkinan besar Erika akan mendukungnya sepenuh hati dan Kadota akan mau tidak mau menerimanya. Lagipula Kadota tidak pernah menunjukkan kalau dia ingin membunuh Izaya.

Dengan Simon misalnya. Itu _absurd_, sih, tapi sepertinya Simon akan mengabaikannya dan memberinya sekotak sushi.

Dengan Shinra misalnya. Iya, sih, dia penasaran Valhalla itu seperti apa, tapi kalau ke surga dengan alasan macam Shinra, sepertinya itu tidak sebanding.

Dengan—

Ah, tidak ada gunanya. Kalau bukan orang itu ya tidak ada artinya. Orang itu yang mengacak-acak dunia Izaya bahkan tanpa mencoba. Orang itu yang bisa melihat wujud asli Izaya dan tetap tidak mau meninggalkannya sendiri. Orang itu yang membuat Izaya merasa dia harus terus berkembang—menyusun rencana-rencana yang tidak bisa diganggu orang itu. Orang itu yang membuat peredaran darah Izaya terganggu hanya dengan suaranya.

Dan Izaya tidak pernah adalah orang yang lemah. Kalau dia bisa memanipulasi perang antar geng, apa susahnya memanipulasi perasaan seekor anjing penjaga?

Dia hanya perlu melempar tongkat dan anjing itu akan mengejarnya. Dia hanya perlu menyodorkan _bacon_ dan anjing itu akan ada dalam kuasanya. Dia hanya perlu menatapnya tajam dan menyuruhnya 'duduk' kalau mau anjing itu menurut padanya.

Tapi Izaya tidak menginginkan manipulasi untuk yang satu ini saja.

Dia hanya akan mengatakannya dengan jelas dan lantang. Menghidangkan jantungnya dalam sebuah piring perak. Orang itu yang akan memutuskan: akan mengambilnya, atau membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

* * *

><p><em>menyukaimu saja tidak akan membuatku puas<br>mengagumimu saja tidak akan membuatku merasa cukup  
>hari ini pun yang terasa jelas hanya rasa sepi ini<br>kalau aku melihatmu sekarang, mungkin aku akan menangis_

* * *

><p>Izaya menyambut paginya dengan cerah hari ini. Jantungnya memang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia bisa merasakan itu. Tapi itu bukan lagi ketakutan, dia hanya terlalu <em>excited<em> untuk apa yang akan dilakukannya hari ini. Setidaknya pagi ini harus cerah. Karena kalau orang itu memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi, Izaya tau harinya tidak lagi akan secerah ini.

Izaya mematut dirinya di depan kaca untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jaket yang panjang atau yang biasa saja? Atau sebaiknya dia memakai _hoodie_nya saja? Ah, kenapa jadi seperti anak gadis yang mau kencan pertama saja, sih. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, Izaya sama sekali tidak keberatan dibebani dengan perasaan ini. Lagipula, ini mungkin jadi yang terakhir. Jadi sebaiknya dia menikmatinya sepenuh hati.

Setelah memutuskan untuk memakai jaket bulunya yang panjangnya sampai menutupi lututnya, Izaya beranjak keluar dari apartemennya. Tak dia hiraukan Namie yang mengamuk karena hari ini dia datang lebih pagi dan sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Izaya. Sebenarnya Izaya ingin mengatakan terima kasih pada Namie karena beberapa hari belakangan dia sangat memperhatikan Izaya. Izaya sempat berpikir kalau Namie mulai menyukainya kalau bukan dari gerutuannya yang hampir tidak pernah berhenti. Tapi setiap masakan Namie yang dia paksa untuk Izaya makan, adalah seperti perhatian seorang ibu yang selama ini dia rindukan.

Mungkin kalau ini tidak berjalan baik, dia akan pulang kampung saja dan menghabiskan hari-harinya mengganggu hari tua ayah dan ibunya.

Berada di dalam kereta pun, di tengah banyaknya manusia yang sibuk mengejar waktu agar tidak terlambat, tidak membuat senyum lebar Izaya menghilang. Sesekali bahkan dia tertawa kecil membayangkan akan seperti apa reaksi orang itu kalau melihat Izaya nanti. Marahkah? Bingungkah? Senangkah?

Dan ketika dia sampai di depan pintu sang _fortissimo_ yang masih tertutup—tentu saja—dia masih memasang senyum lebarnya. Bukan seringaian yang biasa dia pamerkan untuk menyembunyikan emosinya. Hanya senyum lebarnya. Izaya mulai mengetuk pintu itu pelan-pelan.

Dan semakin keras.

Dan mulai mengalunkan nada _soundtrack_ film animasi yang dia tonton kemarin.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu itu terbuka secara tiba-tiba, membuat Izaya yang sedang fokus dengan musiknya merasa terganggu karena suara ketukannya tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Karena tentu saja dada sebidang apa pun tidak akan menimbulkan suara yang sama dengan suara pintu kalau diketuk.

"BERISIK!"

Dan berdirilah Shizuo di hadapannya. Dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup. Dengan kaos oblong putih dan celana bokser biru tua. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya seolah itu akan membuat perubahan pada _bed hair_nya. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari dadanya sempat diketuk dengan _soundtrack_ film animasi. Dia juga tidak menyadari kalau dia sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang berusaha dia bunuh selama bertahun-tahun.

Well, setidaknya itu mengatakan pada Izaya kalau hari ini dia tidak berbau busuk—versi Shizuo karena tidak ada orang lain yang mengatakan kalau Izaya berbau busuk selain Shizuo. Atau Shizuo sedang pilek.

Izaya menunggu Shizuo untuk menyadari keberadaannya tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Dia ingin tau berapa lama yang dibutuhkan Shizuo untuk menyadari siapa yang ada di depan pintunya.

Tiga menit empat puluh dua detik. Waktu yang dibutuhkan sampai Shizuo melebarkan matanya karena menyadari siapa yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Kutu? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Membangunkan Shizu-chan tentu saja. Ini hari Selasa, lho. Kau tinggal punya waktu dua jam sebelum berangkat bekerja~"

"Dan menurutmu apa yang membuatmu berhak mengganggu dua jamku, hah?"

"Aishiteru yo***,"

Shizuo memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Seolah itu bisa menghilangkan kotoran di kupingnya yang membuatnya salah mendengar.

"Serius. Makanya aku jarang mengunjungi Ikebukuro belakangan ini. Soalnya aku ingin menuruti kata-kata Shizu-chan. Tapi tetap saja, kalau tidak ada Shizu-chan, aku bosan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengatakannya padamu. Aish—" ucapan Izaya terpotong karena mulutnya dibekap oleh tangan Shizuo.

"Kau membangunkanku dua jam lebih awal hanya untuk mengatakan itu?"

Deg! Rasanya Izaya ingin bunuh diri saat itu juga. Ditolak itu satu hal, kalau diabaikan, itu lain lagi. Bagaimana pun, ada alasan kenapa Izaya mempertahankan kebencian Shizuo terhdap dirinya.

Tapi sebelum dia sempat melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari tempat bunuh diri yang lebih elit, Shizuo memutar tubuh Izaya menggunakan tangan yang dipakainya untuk membekap mulut Izaya. Menyeretnya sehingga Izaya berjalan mundur menuju sarang monster yang dicintainya.

"Katakan itu lagi nanti kalau aku sudah tidak mengantuk," katanya setelah berhasil menuju kamar.

Membawa Izaya dalam pelukannya. Masih dengan jaket panjangnya.

Ditambah senyum lebar dan wajah merahnya.

* * *

><p><em>menyukaimu saja tidak akan membuatku puas<br>mengagumimu saja tidak akan membuatku merasa cukup  
>begitu sinar mentari pagi mulai berlimpah<br>aku akan berkata "aku mencintaimu," dengan berani_

* * *

><p><strong>- The End -<strong>

* * *

><p>(* Ada gambar di internet yang tagline nya "SHIZAYA: because nothing says 'I love you' more than a trash can to the face." Adegan pas Izaya abis nginjek-injek HP cewek-cewek gatel nggak jelas itu lhoo...)<p>

(** Saya juga ngilu gitu giginya kalo makan makanan yang terlalu manis. Padahal pada dasarnya saya suka makanan manis. Ah, choices, choices...)

(*** Kalau ada yang belum tau, 'aishiteru' itu adalah ungkapan 'I love you' yang lebih dalam daripada 'suki' yang sering dipakai. Saya bahkan pernah baca di suatu scanlator's note kalau orang Jepang tidak akan mengatakan itu kalau bukan benar-benar cinta. Ah, pokoknya manis banget, deh.)

(Angst yang benar itu akan mampu membuat pembacanya menangis, atau setidaknya merasakan jantungnya tercekat. Tapi sebelum bisa membuat pembacanya menangis, cerita itu harus bisa membuat penulisnya menangis terlebih dulu. Tapi saya nggak suka nangis, jadi akhirnya fic nya jadi ngambang gini.)

(Saya adalah orang yang tidak menyukai caps lock dan tanda seru. Membuat Shizu-chan jadi pemarah begitu adalah hal yang menyebalkan sebenarnya.)

(Saya suka baca angsty Izaya. Tapi karena pada dasarnya saya adalah orang yang lebih ke cynical daripada angsty, tentu saja membuat fic ini jauh dari kata angsty, darou?)

(Pada awalnya saya takut kalau Shizuo akan menghancurkan scene terakhir dengan mendadak bego seperti di fic yang satunya. Tapi saya bersyukur dia terlalu mengantuk untuk melakukan itu. LOL.)

(Fic nya panjang jadi saya merasa berhak untuk banyak bacot di luar fic. Ehehe... review?)


End file.
